The Blue Eyed Girl
by Pigfarts23
Summary: Josephine knows what its like to be friends with the Marauders - and she also knows what its like to be friends with Lily Evans. Will she get caught inbetween them? And why does Sirius always looks so handsome, even when he's so annoying?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story, and it's a new school year! I'm having **_**masssssive **_**writers block for the twelfth chapter. But that's kay. You should check out my other story. Just go to my profile! Anyway, here goes nothing! It's a Marauder's Era story, starts 5****th**** year after the big Mudblood calling. It will fly pretty quickly until 7****th**** (The marauders are more fun to write when they are older) So hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Lily," Mary said as she stepped through the common room door portrait, "That Snape boy threatened to sleep outside the door if you don't –" She stopped when she noticed Lily was not in the common room. She shrugged and made her way over to the couches where the Mauraders were sitting.

James laughed when he heard what Snape threatened. "Stupid greasy old Snivellus. I told her that he'd hurt her one day. After all, he is a Snake."

"Now Prongs, you're not going to take this lying down, are you? NO YOU'RE NOT!" Sirius proclaimed, jumping onto the couch as Remus sighed and looked back at his paper. Josephine looked up at Mary as she came over.

"Hey, Mary, Lily's upstairs." Josephine said, standing up from the couches and heading to meet Mary in the middle of the common room. "She's been crying non-stop since the big confrontation.. and the M-word calling." She felt her shoulders lag as she sighed.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Jo." Mary said, heading off.

"Sephine!" Josephine felt herself reply, irritated. She always hated people calling her by 'Jo' as she felt that they were making her sound male, rather than female.

The curly haired girl paused as she headed off. "Right. Sorry."

"Oi, Tinywings!"

Josephine turned around to see Sirius still standing on the couch, his pale gray eyes beckoning her over. With a sigh, she turned and headed back to the spot she had just vacated, in-between the dark-long haired boy and the pale boy with the dirty-blonde hair.

"Why the Tinywings name? I'm not one of your Mauraders."

"Well," the still-standing dark haired boy replied, "You're tiny-"

"Gee thanks." The petite brown-haired girl interrupted, her voice oozing sarcasm, as she pulled out her homework.

"And you're a bird. Birds have wings. Besides, you're an honourary member. HA! I am brilliant!" Sirius jumped up off the couch, landing on the ground with a big flourishing landing and a loud _thud_. He looked extremely affronted when none of his friends applauded. "It is for that _exact_ reason I should be considered a genius!" He carried on.

"Padfoot," James groaned into his hands.

"Hush! Here comes the lovely lady now!"

"Where?" James asked, his hand going to ruffle his hair.

Josephine looked up from reading Remus' transfiguration notes (she had never been good at the subject, unlike Sirius and James). Sure enough, Sirius was right. Coming down the stairs was Lily Evans, also known as "Thing Number One" on James' to-do list (as dubbed, with great pleasure, by Sirius). Only, she did not look like Sirius' description.

Her normally bright, green eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her hair, long and a deep red, looked like a bird's nest –minus, of course, the twigs. Lily was wearing a dressing gown, but it was not the normally perfect dressing gown she wore – it was covered in tearstains, and littered with wrinkles. She was the complete opposite of "lovely". She must have felt the eyes of the Marauders (plus Josephine, minus Peter) on her, for as she passed, she lifted her head and gave James a withering glare. With her head held high, she left the common room.

For a brief moment, the common room was silent – that included the Mauraders. Josephine could have sworn she heard a pin drop. But of course, that silence was short lived. It usually was, if Sirius was around.

"I'm bored," Sirius whined, sounding like a little kid, and looking exceedingly handsome.

"Why don't you something constructive? You know, like, maybe, STUDYING!" Remus said, with more emphasis on the 'studying'. "And speaking of studying," Remus said, turning his glaring gaze on Josephine, "you really should be doing your own. Not reading my notes!"

"But I am doing my own studying!" Josephine exclaimed indignantly to Remus' back. She sighed as he vanished up the stairs. "Now how am I going to pass the exam tomorrow?!" She asked no one in particular.

The couches fell silent once more as the younger students gradually trickled off to bed.

"Don't worry about Mooney, Tiny. He alway-" Sirius started, but was cut off by the portrait slamming closed as Lily stormed into the room.

"Lily!" Josephine exclaimed, forgetting about the exam tomorrow, "What happened?!"

"Sev-Snape came to beg for my forgiveness."

"And?" Josephine prompted to crying girl.

"I didn't forgive him!" Lily wailed, crying harder now.

Josephine felt something inside her snap. Even though she knew she was supposed to comfort this girl, Josephine felt it justified to put her in her place. Amazed, she watched her hand raise up and watched in horror as it slapped her best girlfriend across the cheek. Lily stumbled backwards, her hand going to her

cheek, her eyes glistening with fresh, unshed tears.

"Y-you slapped-d m-me!" she exclaimed, the hurt in her voice evident by the stuttering.

Although Josephine could feel her heart telling her to apologise at once, her mind took over her mouth.

"Painful, isn't it." Although she tried, she could not keep the sneer out of her voice. "That's what Severus -"

"Snivellus." Sirius interjected.

"Snivellus, Snape, Severus, random snake, YOU KNOW WHO I MEAN! Ugh." Josephine sighed, her thoughts gone off the track. "Thanks Black," she said in a deadly voice. Sirius, she noted, at least had the decency to keep quiet. "Where was I?"

"'That's what Severus..?' You were there." Lily offered quietly, wondering if she was further driving a nail in her coffin.

"Right! That's what Severus - shut up Black - felt when you ignored his apology. I know he's going down the wrong path, but maybe you should stay with him. He might turn out to be a better person if you stay with him. Lil, you know I love you, but honestly, you needed that. Now are you going to go after him or go to bed?" Josephine asked the now silent girl.

Lily pondered the question for a moment. "Tomorrow. I'll go after him tomorrow."

Anyone who knew Lily knew that she wouldn't.

* * *

True to her thoughts, Josephine was up early, once again worried about the exam. She knew that she got Outstanding in Defence and Charms, but that was about it. She was expecting an Acceptable in all her other subjects, save for Potions (where she had blown up the potion all over the examiner and then, with great gusto, proceeded to burn the cauldron), Divination (which in her opinion, most people should not do well) and Astronomy (who really cares about those star names), where she was expecting Trolls.

Lily and Mary came and sat beside her at the Gryffindor table. Lily looked better this morning, her eyes back to normal and her usual thin layer of make-up on. Her hair, she had fixed overnight (so it seemed), and she was laughing at Mary's joke. Josephine had always felt insecure around Lily, as she felt that the other girl was always more beautiful than she was. Where Lily had gorgeous, soft, welcoming eyes, Josephine's eyes where an electric blue, such a starling shade, that when mixed with her glare, turned people away. Lily's hair was a beautiful deep red, with soft curls; on the contrary, Josephine had wavy, dirty blonde/light brown shade of hair, with natural light copper highlights. Lily had a beautiful, freckled, heart-shaped face, which complemented her personality - Josephine always hated her round face, save for the fact that she looked fabulous in any hat, something which not even Lily could pull off.

Mary just further stomped on Josephine's esteem. She had golden brown, curly locks that hugged her square-ish face. She, like Lily, was tall and (unlike Lily) willowy, and had large, hazel eyes.

Seeing her two friends and roommates approach, she greeted them with a stress-filled smile.

"You ready?" she greeted them instead of the usual good morning.

"Yes." Lily replied, while simultaneously, Mary uttered a "No." before collapsing into the bench.

"That's okay, Mary," Josephine said to the distraught girl, "I'm not ready either."

"Well I need Transfiguration for my job. I plan on being an Auror," Lily said with a slight note of haughtiness in her voice. The two other girls looked at her with a mixture of awe and amazement.

"Well, Lily, you do have the marks for it!" Josephine replied warmly.

"I'm sure you'll be just _wonderful_," Mary said. "I, unlike the ever organised and planned Lily Evans, plan on being a curse breaker at Gringotts. I just _love_ Ancient Runes - it's vital you know, and I know I passed the OWL."

"Awesome," Josephine whispered, her shocking blue eyes wide with curiosity and begging for more information. She opened her mouth to say something, when a commotion at the entrance to the Great Hall silenced her.

There, standing at the Entrance was... VOLDEMORT. Ha, she thought sourly, that would be the day. Instead of seeing that "great" Lord, she saw the Marauders entering the hall, following the fireworks that were exploding over the Great Hall tables. This, knowing them, was probably just a celebration that the last exam was upon them.

"Can you believe how fast time flies!?" Lily and Mary had moved onto another topic of conversation; with a sigh, Josephine forced herself back to her notes.

* * *

Finally, they were over! Josephine breathed a huge sigh of relief as she, Lily, and Mary came out of the hall. The Marauders had already left, and by standing on her toes, Josephine was just able to see the tops of their heads as they were swept away with the crowd. They headed out to the lake, where Josephine wanted to curl up in a tree with her favourite book. Unfortunately, a too good pranking opportunity presented itself.

Lily and Mary were standing by the lake's edge. Judging by the way they were standing, the petite girl knew they were standing with their weight forward. She snuck up behind her two victims, and with both of her hands behind both girls, she pushed them in. It was quite a commotion. Sirius could be heard laughing from afar while trying to retain James, with the help of Remus. Josephine was standing nearby, laughing so hard her sides hurt. Lily and Mary stood up in the knee-deep water, both girls fuming that someone had dared to push them in. The crowd gathered around at this point was quite big, each person curious to see who had dared to push the _great_ (**A/N; please note - that was sarcasm. If you didn't know that, then you are not going to get a cookie**) Lily Evans into the Black Lake.

Josephine soon got her wits about her, and she rushed forward to help Lily. Lily shot her a glare.

"What was that for?" the shivering girl asked as the petite brunette escorted her up to the castle.

"I thought it was obvious, personally," the brunette replied. "To celebrate the end of exams and the beginning of summer, of course!"

Lily looked at Josephine, and she could feel heat rising to her cheeks as the goofy smile made it's way to her face whenever someone looked at Josephine in a weird way.

"What?" Josephine heard herself exclaim.

"Of course _you'd_ throw your friend into the lake to celebrate summer..." Lily said, her voice amused.

"Hey! Was that an insult?"

"I don't know - was it?" Lily replied.

* * *

**A/N: Yea okay, I'm not going to ask you to review. But I love Jupiter and Earth! So yea. OKAY anyways, this is awkward!**

**Peace, Love and Awkward moments,**

**Pigfarts23**

**Pigfarts School of Intergalactic School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, student number 23**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so I posted the first chapter, and within one hour, I had one person following it and one review! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Guest: one- I'm glad you want more of this story! I hope this lives up to your expectations  
two- You should be jealous. It took a ****ton**** of convincing for Draco to take him to Pigfarts with me. But I'm here! Next time we come to Earth, I'll convince him to take you with us!**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: If I owned this story, I wouldn't be on with the penname of Pigfarts23. I'd be in Vienna, spending my billions of dollars!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

"I got two Os and everything else was acceptable, except for Potions, Divination and Astronomy, where I got trolls." Josephine said, helping herself to the potatoes as Lily looked on in horror.

"What do you mean that you only got _two_ Os?! How is that even possible!? I mean, I got 10 Os." Lily said.

"Well _you're_ Lily Evans." Josephine retorted, passing the potatoes to Sirius. "_I_ am _not_ Lily Evans."

"What subjects?" Remus inquired. "What subjects did you get Os in?"

"Charms and Defense."

"Defense was _easy!_ If you were stupid enough not to get it, we'd have to disown you." Sirius broke in.

"Thanks for those kind words of cofidence, Padfoot. It just _warms_ the cockles of my heart." Josephine replied, rolling her eyes. "Remus how many Os did you get?"

"Did I just hear you say _cockles_? I mean who _says_ that these days! You sounds _so_ old fashioned!" Sirius broke in; upon receiving the famous glare from Josephine, he shut his mouth. He picked up a potato on his fork and used it as a microphone, singing the newest wrock song from the band Merlin, _Wizard Hell._

Remus paused, with the fork halfway between his open mouth and the plate, and looked on at in shock at Sirius. James took this opportunity, and pushed Remus's arm, which caused the peas to roll off the fork. Across the table from Josephine and two seats down (From Remus) Peter snorted in laughter. Remus closed his mouth and glared at James.

"I got 10 Os as well as Lily," Remus replied, fighting to get the peas back on his fork.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Well I had a just _fabulous_ summer." Sirius said, after his rendition of _Wizard Hell, _and interrupting the silence at the table with his obnoxious voice.

"Merlin, we need to mark this day down in history!" Josephine cried, "Sirius Black has used SARCASM for the first time ever! ROUND OF APPLAUSE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Instead of the round of applause, all Josephine got was dirty looks from the professors and strange looks from the students. The usual looks she got.

"Don't lie, Padfoot, you had an _amazing_ summer!" James interjected, genuinely. " Obviously, because you spent the _entire_ summer with me!"

"How you two are not sick of each other yet is beyond me," Remus grumbled, finally managing to get an even amount of meat, potatoes and peas on his fork.

"Moony!" The boy with the glasses exclaimed, elbowing the sandy haired boy, which caused the beautiful fork to drop everything on it. "I'm offended that you could actually think that I'd be sick of dear old Padfoot!"

There was a slight pause as James watched Sirius lick his plate in a dog-like fashion. Eventually, Josephine, Remus, Peter, Lily and Mary all joined James in watching Sirius' antics. When he finally caught on that he had an audience, the handsome dog-like boy paused in the midst of licking his plate, his tongue still sticking out.

"Wut?" he asked, his tongue still out. Sirius looked down and noticed he had his tongue out. He quickly pulled it back into his mouth and put the plate down, slowly and deliberately. "You didn't see anything." Sirius said in a mysterious voice, waving his hands in front of his face in a random fashion.

"Come to think of it," James said, as the rest of the table returned back to their meals, "He is a bit of a git, isn't he?"

Remus simply looked at James without saying anything.

* * *

"I don't understand how you can be friends with them! They are all annoying gits - except Remus - who are out to make girls go nuts over their looks!" Lily vented to the dorm as she unpacked her trunk.

Josephine threw a pillow from her bed at Lily. "You just don't understand them." she retorted. She knew it was a lame thing to say, and honestly, how many times had Lily said the same thing about her friendship with Snape? And look where that had left her; crying on her bed for a day. It would have been longer, had it not been for Josephine threatening to clobber Lily over the head with her cauldron because she was "bringing depression to the dorm room." But Josephine knew that her friendship with the Marauders was different than Lily's relationship with Snape. First of all, they only pranked people for fun! And second of all, they were crazy handsome - except for Peter - and they just had

that 'trust me I'm good' quality about them, unlike Snape, who, well didn't.

With those thoughts in her mind, Josephine pulled the hangings closed, and slid into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

She was sitting and eating breakfast, waiting for her schedule - beside Sirius - when she felt something hit her shoulder. Josephine absent-mindedly flicked it off and carried on reading the _Daily Prophet_, when it happened again. Annoyed she turned to Sirius and saw he was eating, looking fairly innocent. Knowing he probably had something up his sleeve, she narrowed her eyes at him, and went back to reading. Seeing some movement in her peripheral vision, Josephine turned her head - only to receive a piece of kipper to the face. She looked at the dark- haired boy who simply looked back at her. Making her move, she grabbed her plate and flung it in his face while screaming "FOOD FIGHT!"

James somehow took this as his cue to join in on the activity. With great gusto, he leapt to his feet, grabbed the bowl in front of him, and flung it out - and hit Lily on the side of the head. Josephine saw this, but before she could react, Sirius flung his breakfast at her. She ducked to avoid the plate, but still managed to get hit with the food. The plate hit the ground behind her, next to the Ravenclaw table.

Josephine turned around quickly, and threw some food at the Ravenclaws to get them into the fight, as it was just plain weird if it was solely the Gryffindor table fighting. The Ravenclaws retaliated, but one accidentally hit the teachers, and another one accidentally hit the Hufflepuffs.

Josephine was covered in food from head to toe, and she was covered in sticky pumpkin juice, but she was _not_ going to let Black getting away with flicking kippers at her for no reason. Come to think of it, she thought bitterly, as she grabbed a plate of food up and launched it up, with her upper body Beater strength, at Sirius, who ducked, what _was_ the reason he had flicked his breakfast at her? In the end, the plate hit Peter, who ended up worse off than most people who were active in the fight. By the time the Heads rolled into the Great Hall, all four houses were battling each other, and a few early riser teachers were hit with food. The students, not noticing anything, carried on the fight.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore announced to the Great Hall as he tried to regain order over the students.

The students froze in funny positions – some had their yells die in their throats, others, like Josephine and Sirius, were frozen in mid-punch. And yet some others, like James froze in strange positions, either throwing food, ducking, mid-duck or running away from someone who was out to get them with food.

"I have never seen such _chaos_ Headmaster, on the SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL from Hogwarts students in all my years!" A mid-aged Scottish woman said to the Headmaster.

Dumbledore remained calm. "This was just the students getting their summer energy out, Professor. I am confident that there won't be another incident like this, correct?"

The Hall unfroze enough to get into normal positions, before there was a general mumbled consensus that yes, indeed, there would be no more incidents like the one that had just taken place.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the Heads dispersed to get the schedules out to the students.

"Here you go Bonaparte, Black." Professor McGonagall said, handing them their schedules.

Josephine took one look at her schedule and groaned. "Double Charms on Monday, Defense, then lunch, then a break, then Transfiguration – oh Merlin not with you Sirius! Why do they do this to me? – and then a break. Then DOUBLE History of Magic – are they trying to _kill_ me or something? – then Transfiguration, and then a break for Tuesday's afternoon. Double Ancient Runes as well as Care of Magical Creatures, lunch, then Double Defense, and Arithmancy on Wednesday. I can see myself hating Wednesdays already! Charms in the morning on Thursday, break, lunch, Double Transfiguration – again Black? Really? – and then break. Friday I only have Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy! Pretty easy, except for Wednesday, of course. Do I have any classes with you Lily?"

"All the Defence, Charms and Ancient Runes classes we have together – speaking of which, we should probably head off to Double Ancient Runes. It is Wednesday. .." Lily trailed off, grabbing her bag and books.

"MERLIN. Today just _had_ to be Wednesday, right?" Josephine groaned.

"Yup!" Sirius exclaimed sunnily to her retreating back.

* * *

She spent the _whole day_ in classes today. On the first day of school, Josephine had been stuck in classrooms for _nine hours_ while her friends went and enjoyed the last few days of good weather. Josephine sat down at the table with a sigh. And now it was dinner, so by the time she got out, it would be dark. What a great way to start the school year, she thought sourly to herself. She started attacking the peas trying to get them onto her plate; after she finished, she started on the potatoes. After sitting by herself for a while in silence, Josephine realized she had it pretty good. The Hall was almost deserted, as it was the beginning out of dinner when her stomach caused her to leave the Ancient Runes essay almost completed, and head down to the Hall for food. The best part – and worst – part about the dinner was that she had no one to talk to. She had just finished assembling her plate when the Great Hall door opened, and in strolled the Marauders. She looked up, took one look at Sirius and thought "Target sighted, target locked." And in one graceful movement, she grabbed the bowl of peas, and flung them at Sirius. That exact same moment, Sirius grabbed another bowl of peas, and threw it at Josephine. She watched in horror as the pea bowls met in the middle of their trajectories, and made a loud crash as they hit the ground.

At that moment, the few students in the Great Hall started flinging food at Josephine. It was similar to a 50 against one food fight, and Josephine scurried under the table. It was all fine until one of the Hufflepuffs accidentally hit Professor McGonagall instead of the Slytherin they were aiming at. At that point, McGonagall stood up, looked at Josephine – who was still under the table – and at Sirius and then announced, "Bonaparte, Black, 50 points from Gryffindor and detention once a week until Christmas break. Starting tonight." She started to sit back down, when she paused, and said, "Oh, and Bonaparte, get out from under that table."

Josephine crawled out from under the table and glared at Sirius.

And that was how she ended up in detention (until Christmas) on the second day of school, with Sirius Black as her only company.

* * *

**A/N: Hey so I hope you liked it! HAPPY SECOND DAY OF FALL OMG AHHHH :O ITS FALL! Tumblr has succeeded in making me excited for it, so forgive my weirdness . ANYWAYS. **

**Out of curiosity, do my author's notes have the same energy (or more or less) as my story or what? I'm just curious!**

**Anyway,**

**Peace, Love and Fall!**

**Pigfarts23**

**Pigfarts Intergalactic School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, student number 23.**

**P.S. My dear guest, be jealous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; OH MY GOD WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT IT'S AN UPDATE FROM ME! YAYAYA okay so yea.**

**BTW, if anyone is reading my other story, I have an idea, so I'll work on that :P AYAYAYYA :P**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN. OKAY.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The scent of Christmas was all around Hogwarts. But on Christmas Eve, one would hope that was the case. Earlier in the day, there had been a huge snowball fight, and later, Josephine was found lying on her bed, curled up with a book, and a cup of hot chocolate as the world continued on around her. Lily and Mary had left at the beginning of the Christmas holidays - also known as the last day of detentions for Josephine. Sure, she had four or five essays due, but there was still the rest of the holidays to get through.

She was turning the page of the book when a loud thump at the window caught her attention. Josephine dropped the book on her bed in surprise and went to go open the window. In the middle of the raging blizzard outside, Sirius and James were flying, trying to keep their balance on one broom. Josephine saw James' mouth moving but could not hear what he was saying. So it was a surprise to her when he flew close to the window, shoved Sirius off the front of the broom, and turned and flew away.

"Heat... Warm... Ahhhhhhhh..." Sirius moaned, as he stumbled into the room.

When he realised Josephine was there, he threw his body onto hers and gave her a no armed hug.

Josephine was shocked at how cold Sirius was.

"We need to get you a Pepper-Up Potion."

"B..but first... First we get revenge on James." Sirius said, his teeth chattering with cold.

Josephine considered this for a moment. If she said no, Sirius would mock her afterward for becoming too much like Lily. If she said yes, Sirius would go into an hour long plan to get James back.

"Here," she said, starting to guide him away from the still-open window. They moved about one step before they smacked into an invisible barrier. Annoyed, Josephine looked up. Right above their heads was wizard mistletoe. You know, the kind that traps the two people under it and only vanishes if it's two victims kiss (or snog) under it. Sirius looked up too, and he had a twinkle in his eyes as he looked at the petite girl beside him.

"You know you want to," he said in his arrogant way, flashing Josephine a wink.

"Ugh no," was Josephine's reply; it was an understatement as she'd rather face the seven hounds of hell. Well, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, down inside Josephine hoped she'd feel that. But she couldn't let Sirius know; otherwise his already big head would get bigger. And that's never good.

Before Josephine could move, Sirius grabbed her to him, and crushed his lips to hers.

All Josephine could feel was energy; energy running up and down her body as their lips moved harmoniously. Her muscles quivered and she couldn't help it; she wound her fingers in Sirius' hair. But that was okay. It wasn't like anyone would know. When Sirius finally broke the kiss - kiss? It was more like a snog! - Josephine still felt the energy running all over her body.

"Merry Christmas, Tiny. Consider that your present from the ever-amazing Marauders."

* * *

Well, somehow the school did find out. The second day after classes started, Josephine had girls who were known fanciers of Sirius throwing her dirty looks.

Her own known fanciers were shooting her dirty looks. Even her lovers were asking about it. For Merlin's sake! It wasn't like she had a "I snogged Sirius Black" sign on her forehead.

"Oh Josephine, you know you have a "I snogged Sirius Black" sign on your forehead." Lily mentioned at breakfast that morning, casually, as if Lily could read Josephine's thoughts.

Josephine looked at Lily.

"Joking!" Lily laughed, putting her hands in the air. She shot a look at the Slytherin table, obviously looking for Snape.

"Oh Lily, get over it. He's probably with his Death Eater friends." Josephine commented causally, sipping her pumpkin juice while looking for the signal from Sirius.

They had actually thought of a revenge plan on James that Christmas night. James, who had been fully dressed, was in for a real treat. It started when he woke up. He would, naturally, reach for his glasses before sitting up; luckily for them, James was blind without them. Him reaching for the glasses would trigger a string, which would break when pulled, depositing whipping cream at the exact place his head would be. When the whip cream hit his head, he would wipe it away from his eyes, and try to put his glasses on while sitting up. The sitting up would trigger a string that pulled open a hole in the top of his bed. A bucket of chocolate sauce would douse James from head to toe. He would spring out from the bed, forget about the glasses, and try to get to the bathroom, falling upon a string along the way. This string would pull the bathroom door open ajar. When James would get to the door, he'd yank it open, and get a bucket of honey dumped on him. He'd reach the towels, which were sprayed with mayonnaise. He'd grab the towel and throw it on his face, getting more stuff on it. Eventually, he'd get to the sink, where he'd wipe everything off, and reach for his spare pair of glasses. James would look at the time and realize he was going to miss breakfast, so he'd change and that was where Josephine came in.

Sirius was standing outside the Great Hall with Peter. When Peter came running into the hall, Josephine knew it was her time to shine. Reaching over oh-so-causally, she'd spike Remus's Pumpkin juice with Polyjuice Potion - with James' hair in it. It was Sirius' extra-special-long-lasting recipe. He added a"secret ingredient" that made the time last longer than an hour and shorter than a year. After spiking the pumpkin juice, James and Sirius came in, side by side. One could still see the affects of what Josephine and Sirius had done to James.

"Remus, aren't you thirsty?" Peter asked loudly.

"No," Remus replied, "why would I be thirsty?"

"Because you're eating something that causes you to be thirsty!" Peter said.

Remus shot him a look. "There's something in my drink, isn't there!?"

"NO!" Peter exclaimed, loudly and quickly, making it obvious he was lying.

Remus just looked at Peter.

Sirius and James broke the silence with their arrival.

"Morning all!" Sirius said, taking a sip of Remus' drink. Remus just stared at him in shock.

After a few moments, Sirius started turning into another version of James.

"Merlin, Tiny! You can't even spike the right drink!?" A James - Josephine assumed it was Sirius - exclaimed. The other James glared at his exact replica.

"REALLY SIRIUS!? THIS WAS YOUR PLAN!?"

"Could you keep it down, James and .. Uh... James?" Remus asked nervously, his eyes darting to the Staff Table.

"WELL, it serves you right for dragging me out in the cold, Prongs." Sirius-James replied.

Josephine nudged James-James (well she thought it was him) with her foot under the table.

"Look!" she hissed at him, her eyes darting in the direction she wanted him to look. Sure enough, the rowdiness at their section of the Gryffindor table had cause McGonagall to head over. Or it could be because of the fact that there were two James Potters siting at the table.

"Who used Polyjuice Potion?" McGonagall asked, glaring at the two James Potters sitting at the table.

One James pointed at the other. "He did!" the James exclaimed.

"Fifty points from each of you. Who gave it to you, Black?"

"How'd you know it was me who was under the Potion!?" the other James exclaimed.

McGonagall simply rolled her eyes and looked at Sirius-James. "Do you know who gave it to you Black?"

"SHE DID!" Sirius-James, exclaimed, pointing at Josephine with squinted eyes.

McGonagall looked a Josephine. "Really, Bonaparte? I would have thought that after your term detention with Black, you'd be more careful in the future. Month detention every day, with me."

"But professor, I have Quidditch practice!" Josephine objected. "Don't you want us to win!"

It was obvious to the bystanders that McGonagall was torn. "Fine, every Sunday night for a month. Who gave you the potion?"

"Black did, professor."

"Ah, well , the two of you will be in detention together again. I'll see you both on Sunday at 7 o'clock in my room. Don't be late." And with that, Professor McGonagall turned and walked away.

"Great, I'm in detention with you again!" Josephine exclaimed.

Remus rolled his eyes. " We have a bigger problem than that on our hands – how in Merlin's name are we going to disguise Padfoot! We can't have two James Potters running around.." He finished.

"We could always give Sirius a polyjuice of himself.." Josephine replied.

"Yes but if you're pouring the potion in, we'd end up with two James Potters, one fake Sirius Black and someone missing." Remus retorted.

"OH I HAVE AN IDEA." One of the James Potter exclaimed.

The whole table turned and looked at him.

"We could spike everyone else's drinks and turn them all into James Potter clones." The James exclaimed.

"NO PADFOOT. I WILL NOT HAVE CLONES OF ME RUNNING AROUND THE SCHOOL." James-James exclaimed.

The whole Hall fell silent.

"Well I guess that plan is out now since the whole school knows about it…" Josephine muttered, disappointedly.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I'm going to Montreal for four days for a conference so that will put a serious cut on my update time. YAYAYAYAYAY A chirstmas chapter ;) a bit early, I know. Oh well, at least you got a christmas chapter….. that's the bright side…**

**Peace, Love and fluffy underwear,**

**Pigfarts23**

**Pigfarts Intergalactic School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, student number 23.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Allllrighty! Let's kick off these Holidays! Happy Whateveryoucelebrate! Cause I will NOT update before the break is over, cause I'm skiing 3 ANYWAYS none of you care, so I'm sorry for the long wait between chapters. Life happened. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN OKAY. STOP RUBBING IT IN!**

* * *

"Lily get a move on! I want to make the train! I don't want to have to figure out other means of getting to Hogwarts!" Josephine screamed at the closed bathroom door. Josephine's father - being the man he was - let her go to Lily's every year to catch the train. Since she was now of age, he didn't care for her

one bit. So she had stayed for a sleepover one night before they had to catch the train. Lily was currently in the bathroom, making sure she looked really good in order to impress whoever was the Head Boy. So Josephine was stuck outside, begging Lily to hurry up so she could get ready herself.

"Just a minute! Sheeeesh Jose! You are way too demanding!"

There was some movement on the other side of the door, and Josephine heard the door unlock. The door flung open and there stood Lily, with her red hair cascading down her shoulders in curls. Her green eyes sparkled with excitement until she caught sight of what Josephine was wearing.

"What are you wearing?" Lily asked, her voice laced with utter disbelief and shock.

"Don't you like it?" Josephine asked proudly, putting her hand up to the hat.

"Er.. Yea... But it's September. And you're wearing a Santa hat. In September. And it's a Santa hat. In Sept-"

"Problem with the hat?"

"Aren't you worried what people will think of you?"

"Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily. It's my last year at Hogwarts. I've _got _to start it off with a bang! And besides, who says you can't wear Santa hat in September!"

Josephine was pretty sure that Lily was starting to regret introducing her to the Muggle version of Christmas, which included a - you guessed it - Santa hat.

"Josephine... It just doesn't look right.. Santa hats.. are for _December_. Not September."

Josephine shot Lily a look of pure heartbreak and mock loathing. "Are.. ar... Ar ar ar ar I'm a pirate!" There was an awkward silence. "I mean," Josephine coughed nervously, "A.. Are you being.. SANTAIST?!" She asked, making her voice rise in complete mock disbelief.

Lily shot her a look before heading off down the stairs to wait by the car.

* * *

"Lily!"

"Oh James!"

There was a silence as the couple ran to greet each other, imitating a slow motion movie.

"Oh Padfoot!" Sirius cried out to himself on the train station, before he gave himself a massive hug. Apparently he felt left out.

"Oi, dompteuse!" Josephine called out to the boy. "Get a room!" she greeted him, coming closer to where he was standing with Remus.

"Actually, dompteuse is a woman who trains animals ." Remus greeted her.

"Well bugger off!" Sirius replied, "I am in a room! Not my fault if you choose to be in it too!"

"What kind of an insult is that, Padfoot?! Really, the summer with those two snog birds over there has completely changed you." Josephine retorted, her trunk and owl coming to a rest beside Sirius as she pulled Remus in for a hug.

"Mooney!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Josephine! It's good to see you again!" Remus replied rather awkwardly as he gave her an awkward hug. No not Voldemort and Draco awkward. But close enough.

"How long do you think those two'll snog for before they realise that they have

an audience?" Sirius inquired, observing the growing crowd around the pair. He neglected to mention that the group was surrounding them because the train was due to leave soon.

Remus and Josephine gathered around Sirius and joined in Jily watching.

"Forever," Josephine replied seriously.

"We should Jily watch more often. This is like live dry hu-"

"Don't you dare say dry humping Sirius."

"I was going to say... Fornication but okay.."

"Do you even know what that means, Sirius?" Remus inquired.

"Nope." Sirius replied, starting to rock happily on his feet. "Hey Tiny, fancy a quick snog and a cuddle in an empty train compartment?"

Josephine looked at Sirius. "Sure," she said, shrugging in what she hoped was a nonchalant manner, "Why not?"

Sirius jumped up and down like a little kid, before grabbing his trunk and racing off to go grab an empty compartment.

"I'll save you a seat, Remus."

"Ah. Okay, thanks Josephine. Here, could you take my trunk? I need both hands to pry those two apart." Remus replied with a slight smile.

"Sure, no problemo Mooney."

There was a brief companionable silence that was broken by a mournful howl.

"TIIIIINNNNYYYYYYYYYYY! I HAAAAAAAVE THE COOMMPPPAAAAAARRTTTMMEEEEEEE NNNNNNNTTT!"

Josephine laughed nervously.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave."

"Good luck," Remus said, shaking his head.

"Thanks Remus, I need it. Oh before I go-" There was an actual howl this time, cutting Josephine off. She sighed and rolled her eyes impatiently. She carried on her thought when the howl stopped. "What's your word of the day? I might want to use it against Padfoot if he gets annoying."

Remus gave her a strange look before replying. "Flibbertigibbet."

"Should I know what that means?"

"Describe Sirius." Remus replied, a slight twinkle in his eye.

"A frivolous, sex-addicted person who is flightly and completely hot." Josephine replied instantaneously.

"Well, take out the sex addiction and hot, and that's what flibbertigibbet means."

"You find strange words Mooney. Okay well bye! See you later!" Josephine called as she flew off.

* * *

Josephine was about to open a compartment door when it yanked open and a hand drew her in.

"You look so goddam hot in that Santa hat," a voice growled by her ear, in an exceptionally seductive way.

She simply closed the door behind her, a slight smile on her face as she turned around.

"Does it-" her voice died in her throat as she saw who she was talking to.

"Sorrrrry wrong compartment. Catchyoulaterbye." she said as she sprinted out into the corridor.

"PAAAAAAAAAADFOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOT!" She cried, using her loud voice to her advantage, "DON'T EVER LEAVE ME ALONE AGAIN, BECAUSE I'LL PROBABLY END UP IN A COMPARTMENT WITH SNAPE WHO'LL TRY TO SEDUCE ME. SO GET YOUR ARSE OUT HERE, BEFORE I GO FIND IT AND KICK IT!"

Josephine ignored the strange looks she was getting. She strained her ears, waiting for a reply.

Instead, a compartment door opened and out came a large black dog, bounding towards her before it knocked her over and started to lick her face.

"Good Padfoot." she muttered, not worried at all about the dog saliva on her face.

Josephine did start to worry when the dog started humping her in the middle of the corridor.

"Okay okay lets go, you horny dog." she muttered, smiling slightly.

* * *

A half hour later, there was still just Josephine and Sirius in the compartment. They were shagging each other - as one would expect, as having Josephine and Sirius in the same room was like have two Sirius' or two Josephines, in the sense that they would bang anything with a pulse.

"You know," Josephine observed thoughtfully as Sirius was having his 'BOOBIE FIX' of the day "Lily and James and Remus haven't gotten here yet.."

Sirius stopped boobie time long enough to say "No worries."

Josephine ducked her face down to his and they shared a kiss - not a snog, like last Christmas, but a kiss that lasted long enough for her to feel the electricity again. She broke it.

"Actually, it's good they're not in yet. We still have to plan the Welcome Back Prank." Josephine said, a hint of mischief in her eye. Sirius looked at her.

"I like the way you think," he said.

* * *

**A/N: okay I've been completely obsessed with "Obsessive Lily Disorder", a fanfiction here. You can find the link on my profile, and I suggest you read it cause I just died laughing. So I might have been trying a biiiiiiiit too hard in this chapter to make you guys laugh. Ooops :P**

**Well anyways,**

**Peace, Love, and Holidays,**

**Pigfarts23**

**Pigfarts Intergalactic School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, student number 23**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT. IT'S AN UPDATE. Now I'm sure you want to get reading, so I won't keep you.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own zip.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Oh Merlin, you should have been there, Mooney! I was wetting myself laughing!" Sirius exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yea right Pads. You were SOOO not wetting yourself. You pissed yourself when we put the prank into action. And anyway, don't you realise that you can hold this over Prongs' head? I mean, every time he asks you to do something, you could reply 'I could, but I had to do the last biggest Marauders prank for our time ALONE. So I won't.' There you go, a standard generic answer for the refusing boy. OH that could so be a book! Can you imagine!?" Josephine rambled, her eyes alight with excitement.

"What the fuck just happened?"Sirius inquired vulgarly.

"I do believe that we used to refer to it as Josephine in her 'stored up energy quota'. Based on the theory that that is where she currently is on her energy storage for the day, I do belie-"

"English, please, Moony." Sirius interrupted Remus's hypothesis.

"She's tired."

"AM NOT!" came the indignant reply from Josephine as she promptly passed out on the nearest bed - which just so happened to be Sirius'.

"Damn. I knew it was a bad idea to meet up here. Now how are we supposed to get her to bed!? Should we wake her? Yea we should and then get her to walk herself over!" Sirius exclaimed, hopping on the bed and proceeding to start poking the sleeping Josephine on any part of her body he could reach.

"Actual-" Remus started, but was once again cut off by Sirius.

"Yes you're right; we should leave her here so I can fondle her breasts without her knowing."

"You are a disturbing excuse for a human being." Remus replied, exasperated, as Sirius shot him a disturbing smile.

* * *

Josephine awoke to an eye looking at her. No not like the Eye of Sauron or the Atraxi eye. A human eye. A gray eye to be specific.

"BLOODY HELL!" she exclaimed, causing the eye to widen in surprise and a laugh to be emitted from some orifice located below said eye.

"TINY! You live!"

Josephine groaned at the sound. "Not yet," she growled in the noise's general direction. "And you won't live for much longer."

There was a shuffling noise and the weight on the end of the bed was lifted off.

"Nice to see you too Tiny. James didn't come in last night." Sirius said causally.

He was answered with silence - and gentle snores coming from Peter's side of the room.

"Hey, Moony, what time did Wormtail get in last night?" Sirius launched the question at Remus as he flew across the room to whack him on the head with a pillow.

"Ouch," Remus yelped as the pillow connected with his elbow, "was that really necessary, Sirius?"

"Yes. Yes it was."

Remus shot him a glare that would have been deadly had the aforementioned boy not been in his pyjamas with bed head.

Josephine glanced over at the nightstand, which was where she kept the time piece in her own room. She sat up in surprise. "SIRIUS!" she screamed at an ear-splitting volume, "WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT TIME IS IT!?"

"Tiny. Whoa. Relaaaaaaaax," Sirius drawled, drawing out the 'a' in relax.

"7:30" Remus informed the room at large from behind his curtains, which he had drawn during the screaming.

"Oh okay. It's Saturday, right?" Josephine inquired.

"Yea it's Saturday."

"Awesome, I can sleep in now."

Sirius decided, at that exact moment, that Josephine was not allowed to sleep in. He whacked her in the face with a pillow yelling, "PILLOW FIGHT!" on the top of his lungs. Peter appeared seemingly out of nowhere and attacked Sirius first. Josephine sprang up and threw her pillow at Sirius like was a grenade. Sirius ducked, hoping to avoid both pillows that were coming at him. Josephine's pillow scraped his hair, but since Peter was directly attacking him, he got Peter's pillow in the face.

"MAN DOWN! MAN DOWN!" Sirius screamed at the top of his lungs.

Josephine and Peter looked at each other, and almost as if they were having a mental moment, stopped beating Sirius at the same time. All while Sirius screamed bloody murder.

* * *

"So therefore, based on completely relevant facts and observations, Prongs and Evans had sex last night." Sirius concluded proudly.

"What facts are you talking about, Padfoot? You just spent 10 minutes yabbing about Merlin knows what and then conclude your ramblings with something that has nothing to do with the original topic and expect me not to notice?" Remus demanded, sitting across the table from Sirius in the Great Hall.

Sirius had the decency to look somewhat ashamed.

"Hey look!" Josephine exclaimed, drawing their attention to the doors of the Hall, where the infamous James Potter himself was waltzing in through the doors, looking exceedingly proud of himself.

"See I told you so!" Sirius cried with serious gusto as he leapt up onto his bench, knocking Peter's forkful of food out of his hand and causing it to land on the teachers' table, earning himself a look from McGonagall.

"Gooooooooooooooood morning my fellow classmates! And what a fiiiiiine morning it is too! The birds are singing, Sirius is standing on the table, Wormtail is proceeding to find a ... Something, Moony is reading and Josephine is sitting with us. And that's your morning update from James Potter himself!" James commented as he strolled over to the table with a large grin on his face.

"Uh thanks James... " Josephine said. "So.. Anyway what are our plans -"

"PRONGSIE! PRONGSIE I MISSED YOU LAST NIGHT!" Sirius screamed, leaping down from the table and trying to jump into James' arms like a cartoon character. "We had to spend the night with that thing over there." He continued in a hushed tone, pointing dramatically at the lone female across the table from him.

"He had a good night, right Pete?" James asked, smiling down at his friend.

Peter nodded, and continued shoveling food into his mouth like he was on a time limit or something.

"Well I'm done," Josephine announced, pushing the rest of her food across the table to Peter, who lit up at the thought of more food.

"Hey!" Sirius cried.

"Is for horses, Sirius, and you're not a horse, so I'm not feeding you hay." Josephine told him with a straight face. James erupted into laughter at the sight of his friend's infuriated face.

"So what exactly are we doing today?" Remus asked, looking up.

"Are you sure you want to know the answer to that, Moony?" Sirius asked with a devilish grin.

"On second thought…." Remus trailed off as Sirius answered his question.

* * *

Half an hour later, the five of them were standing in a broom cupboard, watching their prank's affects. Sirius had scooped up Josephine in an act of "manliness" and she was currently residing on his shoulders. The other four Marauders were squished into the small space. It was a rare moment of quiet.

"Alright," Sirius demanded, breaking the silence, "Who farted?"

Again there was silence. The only sound was that of 5 people breathing, Josephine shifting on Sirius' shoulders and someone scratching something.

"You do realize to make more room, Wormtail and Tinywings can just turn into their Animagi forms right." Remus mused.

There was brief pause as they pondered this brilliant new idea. The scratching noise stopped. Sirius felt a great weight lift off his shoulders. Literally. There was no weight on his shoulders.

"OH MY GOD I LOST TINY. HERE TINY. HERE GIRL. WHO'S A GOOD GIRL?" Sirius started whisper-yelling. "OUCH" He whisper-yelled. "THAT HURT."

"That was probably Tiny's talons." James laughed.

There was silence AGAIN in the closet and suddenly Sirius screamed like a girl. Loudly. Then he knocked James off balance, sending the three boys and one bird careening into the empty hallway. A few seconds later, a rat came crawling out of the closet and scampered up onto the pile of people, resulting in Sirius screaming again.

"Oh Merlin shut up Sirius!" James demanded, pulling Remus and Sirius into a standing position as the small blue bird morphed back into the petite blue-eyed girl. "It's just Wormtail!"

The four of them looked at the rat.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH." Sirius exclaimed after a moment.

"Let's get out of here before people wonder why a girl was screaming." Josephine said, taking off down the hallway.

Remus paused to pick up the rat before following her and James. He was waiting for footsteps to follow him indicating Sirius was following him. When none came, he turned around.

"You coming Sirius?" He asked, pausing.

The black-haired boy was shaken out of his daze. "Huh? Oh .. yea."

And they set off down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was worth the wait.**

**Now here come the excuses. I was working during my break. I know, stupid work. It gets in the way of writing. Oh well. AND THEN AVPSY CAME OUT AND I HAD TO WATCH IT. THEY ACTUALLY WENT TO PIGFARTS. SO EXCITING.**

**Peace, Love and Work,**

**Pigfarts23**

**Pigfarts Intergalactic School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, student number 23**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; hey wOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! ITS AN UPDATE FROM ME!**

**I sincerely hope this lived up to all your expectations as it has been a WHILE since I last updated!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't ownnnn D;_  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Have you ever really looked at your skin Moony?" Sirius inquired, staring at his hands closely.

Remus looked up from his book with a resigned sigh. "Do I even want to know what you're on right now?"

"I don't even know meself, so when I find out, you'll be the first to know." Sirius said, still contemplating his skin.

The pair of them settled into an easy silence, unbroken save for the crackling of the fireplace.

"Wait, Sirius, did you just say meself -"

"Merlin! Remus how are you doing it!?" a new voice interrupted, "How are you keeping this dog quiet?" Josephine followed her voice into the common room and sat down with an audible thump infront of Remus. She gazed up at him as if he was a professor teaching her the most interesting stuff. Sirius whined at her from the corner, but didn't take his eyes off his skin.

"I found this amazing thing called skin. Sirius is very easily distracted, so I pointed something out to him and he's been watching and waiting for it to happen ever since." Remus replied, sarcasm oozing from his voice like blood oozes under a door in those really cheesy horror movies.

Josephine gasped in sarcastic intrigue. "That was beautiful, Moony -"

Remus looked at Josephine, pressing a finger to his lips and saying "Ssh..." before pointing at his book and returning back to reading it.

Again, the only noise was the crackling of the fireplace, save for the occasional person heading up to bed after finishing homework. After a bit of silence, Remus looked up, because it was_ too_ quiet. Josephine was still sitting in front of him, looking as confused as ever; Sirius was still on the chair, studying his skin closely.

Remus stood up. "Well, this has been, er, really fun. Good night...?" he, er, questioned before he headed up the stairs and off to bed.

* * *

Remus was woken up by harsh whispering, along with a glow coming from Sirius' bed.

"No, nimrod_. You're_ supposed to give me a dare! Not just assume I have one for myself!"

"Oh, sorry Sirius," Peter replied loyally, "how about you go cut off Josephine's hair? Oh! And bring it back to prove you cut it."

"No nimrod, that - that is a brilliant idea, Wormtail. I want 10 Galleons when I get back."

Footsteps moved across the floor, followed by the creaking of the door opening and closing. Remus didn't bother to think on what happened, instead opting to roll over and go back to sleep.

* * *

Lily, sleeping in the head tower, was woken up by a distant scream. "What in Merlin's name is anyone screaming about at this hour!?"

She stumbled out of her room to the common room shared between her and James, tightening her bathrobe along the way. Lily entered the common room, and spotted her reflection in a nearby mirror. "Dear Merlin, is that how bad my hair is first thing in the morning!?" She was desperately trying to flatten her hair before her boyfriend spotted her, but unfortunately that dream was short lived

as James himself rolled into the room, looking groggy.

"Who the bloody hell screams loud enough to wake up the whole castle in the morning?!" James asked groggily, shuffling over to Lily.

"Well I suppose the only way to find out," Lily yawned, wrapping her arms around James, snuggling her face into his chest "is to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

The two got dressed in their uniforms before heading down to Great Hall. Unfortunately, James got exceptionally hungry while waiting for Lily to finish getting ready, so he left without her, knowing there'd be hell to pay when she got down. He arrived in the Great Hall, and headed over to where Remus was sitting, buried behind the _Daily Prophet_.

"Where're Padfoot and Wormtail?" James inquired, using his amazing observation skills to notice that Remus was sitting alone.

"No idea where Wormtail is."

"And Padfoot?" James asked, eagerly digging into his breakfast .

"Padfoot is currently hiding from Tiny." Remus replied, sighing over his

newspaper.

James paused with his food halfway to his mouth. "_Hiding_ from _Tiny_? What in Merlin's name did he do _now_?!"

Remus sighed. "He cut all her hair off last night, and no one can figure out how

he got up the stairs."

James laughed. "AHAHA THAT IS BRILLIANT! DEAR MERLIN THAT IS BEAUTIFUL OH MY -"

Remus did the same thing he had done to Josephine on James. "Shh..." he said, while putting his fingers against his lips.

James stared at Remus, aghast. "Wh-Wha-" James' eloquently worded speech was cut off by the sound of Sirius' arrival.

"MERLIN, REMUS, HELP ME! HIDE ME SHE'S ONTO ME OHMERLINOHMERLINOHMERLIN I'M SO

BUGGERED AHHH!" Sirius dived under the table and gave off the occasional whimper.

There was a brief moment of silence, which Remus recognised as the "calm before the storm."

Two doors, on either side of the Great Hall flung open. From one, Lily came, marching purposefully and looking as if she was about to kill someone. "Potter!" She barked, dragging him off his seat and out the other set of open doors were someone else had just entered.

She was a strange girl, with exceptionally short hair. To most of the people nearest her, her newest haircut was overshadowed by Lily and James' exit, but that was the way she liked it.

"SIRIUS BLOODY BLACK, GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE HERE RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME MERLIN!" The short yet very, very familiar girl screamed. I can hear you wondering where the teachers are - simple, they still haven't arrived, and if they were there, they didn't care about why the student was screaming at Black, as this happened daily.

Sirius let off a loud whimper from under the table.

"Moony! HELP ME!" Sirius whisper-screamed as the girl got closer.

"Sirius is under the table." Remus told the girl without even looking up.

A loud cry of "MOONY!" was heard, as Sirius was dragged from out of the table.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

"Um.. Hey Tiny..." Sirius said sheepishly.

Josephine gave him a glare that he started squirming under. All of a sudden, she flung her arms around him. "I love it! How did you manage to cut it so well when I was asleep!?"

Sirius exchanged a disbelieving look with Remus, who had looked up when the screaming started, before Sirius replied with a shining response of "Uh..." as Josephine continued to hug him.

"Uh, Moony?" James chortled, "Wasn't she supposed to kill him?!"

Remus replied with a shrug, breaking eye contact with Sirius and looking at James. "Maybe she'll kill him with her hug?"

* * *

**A/N: HEY WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! AN ENDING! Whoooooot**

**Alright, I'd like to take this moment to thank everyone who has reviewed recently or in the past, and people who have started following this story! It really, really, makes my day!**

**Peace, Love and Endless Studying,**

**Pigfarts23**

**P.S. If I fail my exams, I'm blaming it on this chapter- I literally could not stop writing it to study! **

**P.P.S. Nah I'd never fail... maybe just get really bad marks :P**

**P.P.P.S. okay i'm done now**


End file.
